


Completely Ridiculous

by infiniteeight



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteeight/pseuds/infiniteeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things Clint expects to fall completely in love with about Phil. And then there are things that surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely Ridiculous

Clint couldn't decide what his favorite part of mornings with Phil was. There were a lot of options on a regular day, and even more when they both had the day off. Was it waking up to Phil's arm slung over his waist and the soft snuffling sounds Phil made in his sleep? The occasional and always delicious morning sex? Phil fresh out of the shower, damp and flushed pink from the heat? Sleepy Phil with his nose practically in his coffee? They hadn't had nearly enough lazy mornings together in the six months since their relationship had started for Clint to decide.

Fortunately, Clint thought as the bedroom door swung open and Phil shuffled out, bleary eyed and pajama-clad, he didn't _have_ to decide. He got to have it all.

Saturday morning cartoons forgotten, Clint turned and watched over the back of the couch and the breakfast bar as Phil made his way into the kitchen and poked the coffee maker a couple times before registering that the carafe was already full and waiting on the warming plate. He almost fumbled his mug getting it out of the cupboard, but not a drop of precious caffeine was spilled when he poured; Phil had well-trained coffee instincts. He normally liked it a bit milky, but Clint wasn't surprised when he exited the kitchen without adding anything else; in the mornings the bitterness of a black cup made for a good wake up call. 

Phil paused and dropped a kiss on Clint's upturned lips before proceeding to the end of the couch that had the ottoman set out in front of it. Sinking down into the embrace of the cushions, he swung he feet up, leaned back, and sighed happily. There was something about putting his feet up that Phil found decadent, even beyond sleeping in or laying around in bed.

After a moment of quietly sipping his coffee and looking at the television screen, though Clint doubted he was really watching, a bit of motion caught Clint's eye and he looked down to find Phil rubbing the sole of one bare foot against the ottoman. That didn't seem to be enough, though, and he soon turned the foot to the side and scrubbed at the sole with the toes of the other.

Clint's mouth curved up at the corner, watching the crook of Phil's toes and the arch of his foot. God, Phil had adorable feet. His toes were short, but Clint couldn't help but find that-- "Oh, God," Clint said aloud, covering his face with one hand and laughing.

Phil looked up from his coffee, looking a hair more alert but still comfortably rumpled. "Hmmm?"

Lowering his hand, Clint could only smile at Phil. "I love you," he said helplessly. "I am so gone on you, I even love your feet. How ridiculous is that?" The smile that slowly dawned on Phil's face made warm expand within Clint until his chest felt full of it. Leaning forward, he set his mug on the coffee table and shuffled down the length of the couch until he was pressed up against Phil. "Completely ridiculous," Clint answered himself, and leaned in for a kiss.

Phil actually set down his coffee to kiss Clint more thoroughly. Now _that_ was love.

~!~


End file.
